The Summer Frost
by 5-0sherlockiron
Summary: Sequel to Tony Stark's Daughter. This story once again sees the Avengers stretched to the limits as an old enemy returns. They are unable to rely on SHIELD for help (apart from Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff).As the plot thickens, the team is forced to make decisions that will change all of their lives forever. But will they be able to save their loved ones from Loki?
1. Chapter 1

**The Summer Frost**

**Chapter 1 **

It had been eight months since Tony first met Phoenix and to say the least, a lot had changed. Phoenix had been home schooled for about three months to catch her up on the few things she seemed to have missed out on, but now, she was attending the university of New York. Also, the Malibu mansion had become more of a weekend and holiday house, as Tony seemed to be predominantly working out of New York. That is however one of the great things about private jets - travelling from place to place never seemed to be an issue. For Phoenix, having a loving family to come home to everyday was a completely foreign concept and she wasn't sure how long it would take her to get used to it. I mean, it had been eight months and she still wasn't used to it.

Another foreign concept Phoenix was newly discovering; boys. One of the biomedical engineering professors, Ms. Blake, had invited her fifteen-year-old son, Will, to accompany her to a weekend course. Whether it was fate or good fortune, they were almost inseparable. The only problem was, Phoenix didn't know how she was supposed to tell her dad. Pepper was informed almost instantly but not Tony (he was far too unpredictable). So yeah, things had changed a lot and the only thing that hadn't really changed was Phoenix and Tony seemed to still be at each other's throats the majority of the time.

Phoenix and Will had being going out for nearly a month and they both seemed really happy although they were completely different. Will, like Phoenix had brown hair, was extremely clever, loved sports and never really had a father figure until recently. But Will seemed so calm at situations that would have Phoenix screaming, he always seemed to know the right thing to say and he exerted a rare confidence and charm. Will was not just a handsome face he had true heart, which Phoenix couldn't help but admire. The only problem with him was he wasn't great at communication. Talking about feelings, memories or anything like that, really.

University was also challenging. No one there was Phoenix's age. Isolation and the overwhelming fact that phoenix was very different was having a major impact on her. She started to realize how much she craved friendship. I guess that was one reason why Will and her had gotten so close so quickly. The grounds, the teachers and the students offered a false sense of beauty. So was Phoenix enjoying University? No. She didn't complain, though. Things at school sometimes seemed hard but she knew she had never had it so easy.

Will was still in high school and he seemed to be happy enough. He'd told Phoenix that he didn't have an overabundance of friends but a reasonable and acceptable amount. That was fair enough considering he was in his last year of school three years young. He said he hadn't had to worry about his Mum for a while because of the new guy in her life. In fact, Will had described the impact Steve had had on their lives as positively… inexpressible. Apart from that, Will didn't speak much about Steve. He spoke even less about his biological father, though. The only thing he had said was that he never really knew him and his parents had divorced when he was really little.

After almost a week without seeing Will, Phoenix and him decided it was time to go out. So, naturally, Phoenix had told Tony she had to go to a late lecture and she'd call Happy when she needed to be picked up. It was a typical teenage date - popcorn, a movie and the usual awkward handholding. Will was not a forward boyfriend and seemed to enjoy being a laidback gentleman. She felt so lucky to have him.

By the time the movie had finished, Phoenix worked out she probably had about half and hour before Tony started calling S.H.I.E.L.D. That was definitely enough time to go for ice cream on forty-fourth. Will noticed that the lights were still counting down and so the pair ran across the street. And that is when it all started.

It was too late by the time they saw the headlights. The last thing phoenix remembered before she sat up on the asphalt was that Will had pushed her out of the way of the oncoming car. Sirens followed the headlight and screaming from terrified pedestrians and passers by filled the warm night air. But when Phoenix realized she couldn't see or hear her boyfriend, that's when she really started to worry.

"Will? Will!" She screamed.

The only response she got was from the paramedics who soon arrived by her side. "Can you hear me? What's your name?"

After doing the only logical thing she could think of, she allowed the lights to dim.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Summer Frost**

**Chapter 2**

The thick black smoke drew ever higher into the atmosphere as the fires continued to burn. Asgard was blind sighted by this attack. Their soldiers had quickly gone into battle but the damage was already done. The amount of collateral damage lying in the streets was an image that many would never be able to forget no matter how hard they tried.

The Frost Giants didn't have many fighters but their choice of timing was impeccable. Thor was once again about to be crowned King of Asgard and once again was interrupted by their unfortunate presence. He alongside the soldiers of Asgard went to battle immediately. The first war was not lengthy. The Asgard forces had regained control in less then a day but the second fight was far more confusing.

A second wave of Frost Giants was soon sighted by a patrol. When Thor's squad went to fight, they were shocked by a strange revelation; the remainders of the first wave fighters were now battling against the second wave. The survivors fought valiantly but quickly realized they were greatly outmatched. That's when Thor stepped in.

After the second wave was thoroughly defeated and forced into retreat, two prisoners of war were taken. The armor the two were wearing would suggest they were both from the first wave. It was thicker, adapted better to the environment and there was generally more of it. They weren't talking now, but Thor was very interested in what they would have to say when they regained consciousness.

The few last members of the second wave disappeared into thin air and Thor decided it would be safe to return to the heart of Asgard. The Frost Giants wouldn't have many more soldiers considering the amount that had been killed six months earlier on earth. It was surprising that they had enough fighters to have staged even two waves.

As he marched back through the streets with his men, he couldn't escape the cries that surrounded him. The injured were being carried on people's shoulders to the healing centers. A mother was screaming for her daughter as she wandered aimlessly through the streets. A boy was crying as he shook an unmoving woman. The fighters were more pained by these scenes then by the battle.

For Volstagg, it quickly became personal. His wife had scene the warriors returning from her residents and ran to meet him.

Volstagg pulled his fretful wife into a strong embrace.

"Have you seen him?" She asked him obviously distressed. "Did he found you?"

Volstagg didn't know how to answer. He didn't understand.

"Where is he?" She screamed.

Thor wandered quickly to his friend's side.

"Who? Who is missing?" Volstagg questioned finally.

"Who? Our son, Tyr! He's been missing since yesterday."

"What happened?"

"He left a note saying saw _them_ from afar. He went to the palace to warn you. He… he never returned."

Thor could see his friend about to shriek out of fear for his son and told him that he should stay with his wife and search with her. He told Volstagg that the group would search for him as they continued through the city.

The remainder of the warriors were dismissed after they made it back to the palace and were debriefed the king. Thor went back out in search for Volstagg's son. There was little vegetation on Asgard but considering they had already checked throughout the city, he figured there was no harm checking the woodlands. He'd searched for three hours with no resolve.

"Tyr? Tyr!" He called wishing for a response. "If you can hear me…"

A branch snapped a few meters away and Thor ran in its direction only to be met by big yellow eyes.

"Oh oh."

He turned back around and began running. Thor attempted to summon lightning but he was finding it difficult to muster the strength.

"Thor?" A young child's voice rang out.

Suddenly Thor was much less interesting. The bilgeschnipe turned and began running to the source of the call.

"Oh no you don't!" Thor screamed out. Finding the strength was no longer an issue and the bilgschnipe quickly turned into little more then a pile of ash.

"Tyr!"

"Thor! Help!"

Thor laughed in relief when he realized were the nine year old was.

"How did you get up there, boy? Are you okay?" Thor asked staring up the trunk of a massive tree covered in moss and vines. Tyr was sitting on the first visible branch but even that branch was almost ten meters off the ground.

"I'm okay. I was taking a short cut to the palace but the Frost Giants were too quick. I was afraid so I climbed up but now I can't get down. Are my mother and father okay?"

Thor laughed to himself. He began swinging his hammer around to gain just enough power to get up to the boys refuge.

"Your family is fine, child. Well you picked a branch with a splendid view. Do you want to go home now? I know your parents are frightened by your absence."

Tyr offered a quick nod before slowly moving towards Thor and putting his arms around his neck. Thor secured the boy with one arm before using the power of the hammer to fly them through the air before bringing them safely back to the ground in the city. From there it didn't take them long to arrive to Volstagg's residents. Thor knocked at their door. Volstagg's red and watery eyes immediately met his sons.

"Tyr!" He said lifting his son into his arms. With one of his hands we held his sons head into his shoulder. "Joro, Tyr's home."

Joro ran into the room and took his son from Volstagg.

"Thank you." Volstagg said turning to his companion.

"It is okay, my friend. He is safe now. That is all that matters."

Volstagg placed an arm on his friend. "I am forever in your debt."

"You will never be in my debt." Thor responded.

Thor wanted to let them have some time so he bid them farewell with the promise to see them soon. He did not have the energy to use the hammer to get him all the way back to the palace so he had to walk for the last stretch. When he arrived home, he rested for little more then an hour before his father woke him.

"What is wrong, father?"

"It is Loki. He has escaped."

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the new story. I have very much enjoyed planning it and, so far, writing it. I would love to know what you think of it so PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Summer Frost**

**Chapter 3**

Her head ached painfully as the memories teased her mind. Over and over she watched as her stepfather died and over and over she stared at Rhodey's unconscious body. She could even almost feel the cold sharp edge of the blade on her neck again and the barrel of a gun being placed at her temple. Phoenix shifted in her slumber in an attempt to escape the nightmare but no such solace could be found. She continued to relive those moments as she had been doing for the last few months. Phoenix's mind showed no mercy.

As the dream continued, her body began to shift increasingly violently and Tony had to intervene. The machines around her began beeping furiously. He attempted to hold her still but she just seemed to stir more. He kneeled down quietly by her side and whispered something quietly over and over whilst stroking her hair gently. As he did so her pulse began to regain regularity and Stark watched in relief as her eyes opened for the first time since the accident.

"Hey." He said quietly. "Welcome back."

As she looked around the room it became apparently obvious where she was. The monitors beside her bed were beating with her pulse, the walls were a plain white however the open door in her immediate line of sight had a couple of glass panels on either side stretching to the roof. Apart from a few quite nice chairs and a beautifully decorated coffee table, the room was nothing more then an ordinary hospital room.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I should have told you. I just didn't know how you'd react."

"We'll talk about it when you're feeling better, okay?"

Phoenix nodded before a sudden realization hit her. "Oh my god, Will! Is he okay?"

"Apart from a broken ankle, he's absolutely fine." Tony added with a smile. "Pepper is flying in with Rhodes from Chicago and Bruce just went to get coffee."

"Banner? I haven't seen him for a few weeks."

"We were having a meeting when you pushed the panic button on your watch. He wanted to help."

"Well it will be good to see him again."

They paused for a minute happy to be in each others company before Bruce returned.

"Hey Tony I didn't know if you wanted a single or double-" Bruce looked up from the cardboard tray stunned to see Phoenix looking back at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train." Banner laughed. "So, what super secret meeting was so important that I wasn't informed you were coming?"

"New client."

That was a very common answer. Phoenix must have heard it fifty times before. Stark thought that the less she knew about his clients, the safer she'd be. Not that Phoenix was every very understanding or accepting of this answer. In fact, at every chance she got, she would let Tony know how much she hated being kept out of the loop. She was far too curious about what was going on in her surroundings to let something like that pass without a fight.

"So Bruce, what do Nano-pants feel like?"

He smirked. "Strange. But I'm getting used to them."

One of the few stories Phoenix was told was the story of the Avengers. She had a theory that Tony only told her that story because he saved the day. Nevertheless, it was fascinating and got Phoenix thinking. After she met Bruce for the first time, she began designing adaptive clothing so that if he were to turn back into "an enormous green rage monster", he wouldn't feel exposed when he turned human again. Nano-pants were the best option. Phoenix and Tony went to work and after a few days, Bruce received an early birthday present.

Phoenix was yanked off her train of thought as something behind Tony's shoulder caught her eye. Will was making his way down the hall at tremendous speed for a guy on crotches. After only a matter of seconds he'd cleared the space between them and was knocking at the glass panel near the door.

"Hi, Mr. Stark. Could I come in?"

"Ah, the poet has arrived." Phoenix shook her head. Tony always had a strange sense of humor. For a while it was hilarious but sometimes it was just annoying.

"Excuse me, sir."

"William Blake you may come in."

Will quickly made his way over to Phoenix. She sat up quickly and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I thought the lights were still counting down."

"This isn't your fault, Will. I thought they were counting down too. Besides you still probably saved my life."

"That doesn't make me feel a whole lot better."

"Well maybe this will," Tony started "The lights were still counting down. It wasn't either of your faults. The police told me about an hour ago that they arrested the women that hit you two. She had a blood alcohol level of 0.55."

"Nix I'm just glad you're-"

"Will! What are you doing running off like that? The doc says you need rest." As Steve Rogers made his way into the room he began to realize the company he was in. "Stark?"

"Rogers? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh oh." Phoenix cringed. This wasn't going to end well. "Will, why didn't you tell me Steve was Steve Rogers?"

"I didn't think it was important…" He responded clearly confused. "Is it?"

"Yes! Extremely! That is the kind of thing you run by your girlfriend if their dad happens to be Iron Man!"

"Hang on is that Bruce Banner?" Will asked. Provoking a small wave from Banner.

"Concentrate on the issue at hand William."

"How exactly do they know each other?" Blake asked.

Phoenix put her head into her hands. Unbelievable. Six degrees of separation was clearly to high a number to have asked for. The one normal thing in her life had just become very… abnormal.

"Hang on," Stark began "So you're Will's-?"

"Mother's boyfriend." Steve answered.

"Right. And so he doesn't know?"

"It didn't know how to explain-"

"That your actually a hundred year old man dating his mother? I can see how that could be… awkward."

"Steve?" Will asked.

"Stark!" Banner and Rogers shouted.

"Dad!" Phoenix yelled, "That's enough!"

"I just have a couple of quick questions if anyone would care to elaborate…"

"I would love to elaborate Will." Tony began.

"Tony! Enough."

Phoenix looked over at Will with utter sympathy. He was in for a strange night.

**Hey everyone! This was a fun chapter to write and I hope it's equally fun to read. Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Summer Frost**

**Chapter 4**

Let's get one thing straight; Phoenix does not like hospitals. As soon as Will and Steve left the room to talk through some things, it had been all complaining. The food wasn't good, the hospital gown was weird, the doctor was out to get her and the nurses were looking at her strangely. She was making things difficult for almost everyone specially those who were trying to help. They ended up deciding that there was no need for her stay to be extended. Tony found it hilarious until the doctor told him they could go home but that she would not be able to go to sleep that night in case the concussion caused her to fall into a coma.

"You've got to be kidding."

"I can't tell you how much I wish I was."

"All night? Is that even possible?"

"I'm not happy about it either. When you don't sleep nobody is happy." Tony began, "Pepper stopped off at the tower to get you some clothes but she should be here any minute then we can go home."

"Can you please stop referring to Stark Tower as home?" Phoenix asked.

"Why?"

"Because it's not. I know you feel the same way. You miss Malibu."

"If we were to go back to Malibu, I realized you might find it hard to keep in contact with young William."

"You knew?"

"Yeah. I knew."

"Pepper?"

"Jarvis." He paused for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly? I didn't know how you'd react. I didn't want you to do the whole man to man, threaten the boyfriend, get Shield to do a background check thing."

"You think I'd do that?"

"I'm pretty positive you would. I don't doubt you already have. You know Dad there are people who are out to get you but then there are people who care. I think I want to learn the difference for myself." Phoenix was clearly becoming more frustrated.

"Phoenix I have to be sure that your safe-"

"But you can't know that. Tony if recent events have proven anything, it's that you can't always be there. I will never be completely safe but nobody ever is."

"I hate it when you call me that." Tony said adding even more heat to the argument. "If your bodyguard was doing his job this wouldn't have happened."

"Fine, Dad, but tell me this, if my bodyguard was always there what kind of a life would I be living? Huh?"

"A safe one."

"That kind of a life doesn't exist so let me decide for myself. Fathers are allowed to be protective, even overprotective but not suffocating."

"Which is why we're staying here, so you can live as normal a life as possible. I'm guessing that's one of the reasons for Will."

"I'm sure it's something more to do with you as opposed to me. There's usually something in it for you."

"What do you want from me? I've given you a life, a family, an education and a home. What more do you want?" He yelled.

At that moment Pepper and Rhodes stormed into the room.

"What is going on?" Pepper demanded.

"I want it not to be a task or something you do out of obligation. I want you to actually be there when I need you. I want _you_ not Iron Man."

With that Phoenix got out of her bed walked over passed Pepper and Rhodes. Pepper quickly walked after her whilst Rhodey stayed behind.

"Tony, What the hell did you say?"

* * *

"Phoenix, hold up! What happened?" Pepper called out.

"He knew about Will. Now he thinks I don't trust him."

"What do you think?"

"I trust him. Completely. I just want him to trust me to live my life. If he paid more attention maybe he would." Phoenix mumbled.

"You miss spending time with him, don't you?"

"We only spend time together when we're in Malibu. Even then it's only if I get stuck on a project."

"I know what you mean."

"Pepper? I called him Tony in the heat of the moment." She said looking very guilty. "I'd take it back if I could."

"Don't worry. He'll get over it."

* * *

"Tony, have you considered the fact that you aren't always around." Rhodey asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm never far away from them."

"You're always working, though. Or you're at the factory building or updating suits, talking to the president, going to board meetings."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying maybe she wants you to be actually there more. That way she will feel comfortable talking about things like boyfriends with you."

* * *

The trip home had been almost completely silent after Stark had yelled at Happy for being late. Hogan had said something about the helicopter pilot being delayed but he was never a good liar. After Pepper said something quietly to Tony all was forgiven and they were soon on their way. They narrowly missed an incoming electrical storm.

Rhodey stayed for a couple of hours and watched a movie with Pepper and Phoenix whilst Tony made an important phone call. Pepper was not happy about that and made a mental note to talk to him about it in the morning. Halfway through the movie she fell asleep and Rhodes and Phoenix were both close to it.

After the movie ended Tony walked into the room and asked if he could talk to Phoenix. James said he needed to go anyway and that he'd call to check up the next day. Tony walked over and sat on the couch.

"I know I haven't spent a lot of time with you or Pep lately. I want to change that but at the same time I need to work."

"You're a multi-billionaire, Dad. I wouldn't call working a priority."

"You should know by now it's not about the money. What I do is important. I'm helping people and I'm finally making a difference."

"I know. And I know how selfish I sound but I miss being able to talk to you."

"So do I. So let's talk. Let's make a point of talking."

"Now?" Phoenix laughed slightly.

"Why not?"

They stayed up until 2am talking oblivious to the fact Pepper had woken. They talked about Will and his mother. She had been very young when she had Will, maybe only eighteen or nineteen. They talked about Steve and once again Tony told the story of the Avengers. They talked about Coulson and then about Yensen. That was when Phoenix gained the strength to ask Tony more about what had happened in that cave years ago. At first he was reserved but after a while, he just let it out. Of course he left some parts out. He didn't want to scare her.

When he finished he found the courage to finally ask her what had happened six months ago. He'd tried to ask her before but was scared of what she'd say. That was the reason he hired a shrink who came and went every week but seemed to make no difference. She told him everything. Everything she remembered anyway. She figured some time lapses were repressed but that didn't bother her much. Phoenix told Tony that she still had nightmares. More then she was comfortable admitting. She soon found herself back in his arms like she had been when Tony found her.

When there was nothing left to talk about, Tony said goodnight before carrying Pepper to bed. Although Pepper was very much awake she decided not to let the others know it. When the couple was riding the elevator up to the eighty-seventh floor, Tony asked Jarvis to make sure Phoenix stayed awake.

It had been an interesting couple of days. Interesting but tiring. Honestly all Phoenix wanted to do was go to sleep but she knew it was too risky. In order to stay awake she turned the TV up, drank coffee and only ever closed one eye at a time. That was working perfectly well until about 3:30am when she accidently let the other eye close. When she did, Jarvis overrode the speakers.

"_Miss Marcs!"_

"What?" She asked practically jumping out of her skin.

"_Your father has requested that I do not let you fall asleep." _

"If I nearly fall asleep again, please try to be a little more… subtle."

"_Apologies Miss." _

She turned over on the couch and was just about to close her eyes again when the glass panels smashed about two meters away.

"Jarvis that was overkill!"

"_That was not I, Miss Marcs." _

Phoenix turned her head into the darkness. She could see glass shimmering as the moonlight reflected off the shards. As she allowed her eyes to adjust, she could just make out the outline of a man.

"Oh shit-"

"Hello, child. Could you point me in the direction of-"

Due to a mixture of fear and adrenaline, Phoenix threw a vase at his head.

"Jarvis! Lights! And get Dad down here NOW!"

The large male who now had a large gash on his forehead rose off the floor alarmingly quickly and Phoenix found herself running to the lift that opened just before she pressed the button. Tony and Pepper stepped out.

"What the hell is…? Thor, is using the front door really too much to ask?"

**I hope this Chapter makes sense. It was kind of last minute because I realised I had a lot of work to get done but I also needed to update the story. Thanks for being patient. Also a thanks to Elizabeth0058 who noticed a spelling error which I'll be sure to fix when I'm going through the story doing all the edits before I change the status to complete. I also misspelt Bilgesnipe in chapter 2. Anyway this chapters explores a couple of new concepts so I hope you have enjoyed that. Just letting you know I will go through the stories of other members of the team in good time. Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


End file.
